If I Can't Have You
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Sam’s engaged to Zain and Phil begins to realise that he’s falling in love with the one woman he can’t have. For a full summary, see inside. SamZainPhil Love Triangle. Rated M for explicit sexual content and occasional swearing. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx
1. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Sam, Phil, Zain or TB in general. No amount of dreaming will change that but I do own Catherine Hunter, Phil's younger sister.**

**This story is solely dedicated to Laura (S-Nixon) who gave me a (not literally) kick up the backside and spurred me into starting this fic. Thankx a lot hun, this is for you!**

**If I Can't Have You**

**Summary: Sam's engaged to Zain and Phil begins to realise that he's falling in love with the one woman he can't have. For the purposes of this fic, the whole Zain and Kristen affair never happened, Sam and Stuart did but Sam and Phil didn't and neither did Romania.**

Chapter 1- Plans

DI Sam Nixon walked into Sun Hill CID with her fiancé, DC Zain Nadir in tow. They were due to be getting married in a fortnights time and they were looking forward to it. 'Phil!' Zain called as Phil Hunter opened the doors to CID and entered.

'What is it Zain?' Phil asked.

'Are you still OK about being my best man, I mean, if you're not then you only have to say,'

'It's fine Zain, really,'

'Listen Phil,' Sam interjected. 'The wedding rehearsal's tomorrow afternoon so don't forget.'

'I'll be there Sam, don't worry. Why would I want to let my two best mates down eh?' Phil smiled at both Sam and Zain before heading over to his desk.

'Sam!' Neil called from the door of their joint office. 'If it's entirely possible, could you tear yourself away from DC Nadir please?'

'I'd better go,' Sam said as she kissed Zain softly on the lips.

'I'll see you later Sam,' Zain replied as she began to walk over to Neil.

Sam and Zain got together not long after she split up with Stuart, they'd been together for nearly 10months and they really loved each other. Phil was watching Sam talking to Neil from his desk on the other side of the room. He was beginning to realise that his feelings for Sam were becoming more than platonic, but he couldn't act on them. Zain was his best mate and to act on his feelings for Sam would be the ultimate betrayal.

'What was it you wanted Neil?' Sam asked.

'There's been a shooting on the Copthorne Estate, can you deal with it, I've got things to do,' Neil explained.

'Yeah sure Neil,' Sam said as the doors to CID opened and Jo walked in.

'And you can take Jo with you,' Neil added.

'But guv…' Jo trailed off, 'I've only just got in.'

'DC Masters, that is an order, now do it!' Neil shouted and slammed the door to his and Sam's office shut.

'What's his problem?' Jo whispered.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'anyway,' she said. 'You still OK about being my bridesmaid?'

'Yeah, course I am Sam, it's your wedding and I wouldn't miss that for the world,'

Sam smiled at her, 'come on, lets get over to the Copthorne, investigate this shooting,' she said as she and Jo left CID, leaving Phil and Zain on their own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jo got back to CID just before lunch; they hadn't got very far on the shooting and decided that they'd reconvene after lunch. 'Are you busy Sam,' Phil asked as he stood outside her office.

'Not especially Phil, why?' Sam replied.

'I was wondering…do you fancy a bit of lunch, I could use a bit of help with my best man speech,'

Sam looked at him their gazes locked, 'yeah, OK then, I'll give you a hand,' she finally said, tearing herself away from Phil's gaze.

'Cheers Sam,'

'No worries Phil,' Sam said as she took her coat of the back off the door and followed Phil out of the office and CID.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil came back about an hour later, 'thanks for lunch Sam,' Phil said as they re-entered CID.

'That's fine Phil, lets just say I think the best man's speech is looking a whole lot better than it did and hour ago,' Sam smiled.

Jo looked up from her paperwork and observed the scene in front of her. 'Jo!' Sam called as Phil went back to his desk.

'Guv!' Jo replied.

'Are you ready to get back to the shooting?'

'Yeah sure guv, I'm ready when you are,' Jo said as she took her coat off the back of her chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam finished work about 6 that evening. Jo and Zain were now the only people left in CID. 'Are you ready Sam!' Jo called from the other side of the office.

Sam went over to Zain's desk and perched herself on the edge of his desk. 'Yeah I am Jo, just give me a minute,' she said, turning to Zain. 'I'll be back later on this evening.'

Zain leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips, 'I'll see you later babe,' he said.

'See you Zain,' Sam said as she and Jo walked towards the doors of CID and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine Hunter, Phil's younger sister was unloading all the dresses from the boot of her car. She lived over the other side on Canley with her partner, Daniel. Her and Phil were incredibly close as brother and sister and Catherine had been helping in the organisation of Sam and Zain's wedding. She'd helped Sam and Jo sort out their dresses and was really looking forward to the wedding. Sam and Jo pulled up outside her house about 20minutes later, she knocked on the door and Catherine greeted them. 'Hey you two,' she said as she hugged Sam and Jo in turn.

'You got the dresses then?' Sam asked.

'Yep there all ready and waiting, Daniel's gone down the pub to give us some peace so we try the dresses on without any male interruptions,' Catherine replied.

'That sounds good to me,' Sam said as she and Jo stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

**4reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	2. A Boy's Night Out

**Special thankx to all who reviewed the first chapter: Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Becca, Laura (S-Nixon), Jodie, Lynsey, Leanne and Amy, this chapter's for you guys! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- A Boy's Night Out

Zain was still sat at his desk in CID when his office phone rang, he sighed and picked it up, 'DC Nadir,' he answered.

'Hi Zain it's Phil,' Phil said. 'Listen I was wondering…do you fancy going out for a drink tonight, discuss some of the plans for the wedding.'

'Yeah that sounds OK to me; Sam's round at your sister's sorting out the dresses,'

'Ah, OK then, I'll see you at the Canley Arms at about 7:30, is that OK?'

'Yeah, that's fine mate, I'll see you then, bye,' Zain said as he put the phone down.

He looked to his right and saw the mountain of paperwork that still lay beside the computer. _I'll do it later_; he thought as he picked up his coat and headed for the doors of CID.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine, Sam and Jo were sat in the living room with a bottle of wine. 'Where are the dresses then?' Sam asked as she took a sip from her glass.

'They're upstairs, come on, lets sort them out,' Catherine replied and Sam and Jo followed her upstairs.

Catherine led Sam and Jo into the spare bedroom where she'd left the dresses, hanging on the doors of the wardrobe. 'Come on Sam, we'll help you into it,' Catherine said.

15minutes later, Sam was stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dress. The dress was ivory coloured and satin, it was full-length and the train billowed out around her. She smoothed her hands over the fabric as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, 'I am doing the right thing, marrying Zain, aren't I?' Sam asked.

'You're not having doubts are you Sam?' Jo asked.

Sam shook her head, 'I'm just wondering whether we're rushing into things…I mean we've only been together for 10months,' she said.

Catherine put her hand on Sam's shoulder, 'When you know what you want Sam, there's no point in hanging around. If Daniel had proposed after 7months then I'd have said yes. 5years later, I'm still waiting for him to ask me,' she said.

Sam smiled, she loved Zain and she knew that she was ding the right thing. 'Come on Jo, lets see you in your dress,' she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain opened the door to the Canley Arms just before 7:30. He entered and saw Phil stood at the bar with a bloke, Zain didn't recognise the bloke until he got closer. 'You alright Zain,' Phil said. 'You remember Daniel, don't you? My sister's partner.'

'Yeah, I do,' Zain replied as he shook Daniel's hand.

'What's everyone having then?' Daniel asked.

Daniel turned to Phil, 'beer,' he replied

'Beer,' Zain said.

Daniel then turned to the barmaid that was stood in front of them, 'three beers please,' he said.

The barmaid came back a few minutes later with the beers and Daniel paid her. 'So it's the big day in a fortnight then,' he said as he turned to Zain. 'You looking forward to it?'

Zain took a sip from his glass before answering, 'course I am Daniel, I love Sam and in a fortnight, she'll be my wife,' he said.

Phil wasn't listening to this; he was too busy thinking- about Sam. He loved Sam too but ultimately, he knew that one of them was going to lose her and Phil knew it was going to be him. Sam and Zain loved each other? Why should he come between that?

Phil's POV

_I hate myself for what I'm thinking. I love Sam, but I can't tell her how I feel- because she's marrying Zain. Zain's my best friend and he's marrying her, I've just got to accept that, but I have no idea how. I can't stop thinking about her, I love her so much._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Catherine and Jo had finished sorting out the dresses and were back downstairs in the living room, finishing off the bottle of wine. Sam finished off her glass and stood up, 'I'd better be off Catherine,' she said.

'You going as well Jo?' Catherine asked.

Jo nodded, 'I'll give you a lift home Jo,' Sam said as she put her coat on.

'I'll see you soon Sam, Jo,' Catherine said as she opened the front door.

'See you Catherine,' Sam called as she got into her car.

Sam started up the car's engine and Catherine waved them both off as the car disappeared off into the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 9:00 and Zain decided to call it a night, 'I'm gonna get off home,' he said as he finished his beer.

'I'll see you tomorrow Zain,' Phil said.

'Are you not coming?'

'No, I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer,'

'OK then mate, I'll see you tomorrow,' Zain said as he opened the door to the pub and left, leaving Phil and Daniel on their own.

**10reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	3. Dreams

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. Special thankx 2 Amy, Emz, L****aura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Leanne and Laura (S-Nixon) 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u. Plz keep reviewing, luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 3- Dreams

Sam pulled up outside Jo's house about 15minutes later, 'I'll see you tomorrow Jo,' Sam said as she stopped the car.

'Do you wanna come in for a coffee?' Jo asked.

'No thanks Jo, I'd better be going,'

'OK then,' Jo said as she got out of the car.

She stood on the pavement and watched Sam's car disappear off into the distance. Jo smiled to herself; she'd never Sam so happy. Jo walked up the garden path and unlocked the door to her house, closing the door behind her. She went straight up to bed; she needed her beauty sleep for tomorrow. The wedding rehearsal, she didn't want to let Sam down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain got back to his and Sam's house about 20minutes later and saw a light on in the living room, this could only mean one thing: Sam was already home. Zain unlocked the door and it opened, 'Sam!' he called.

'In here!' Sam replied.

Zain entered the living room and saw Sam sat on the couch, 'you gonna make any room for me?' he smiled.

Sam shifted up a bit and Zain sat down beside her, casually draping an arm around her shoulders. Sam leant across and kissed Zain softly on the lips, 'what was that for?' Zain asked.

'You're my fiancé Zain, do I need a reason?' Sam smirked.

'No of course not baby,'

Zain kissed Sam once more and she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Zain's neck. Sam pulled away and smiled at Zain, she rested her head against Zain's chest and he stroked her hair. 'Are you sure Phil's OK about being our best man?' Sam asked.

Zain nodded, 'he said he was didn't he?' he replied.

'Yeah he did, its just…' Sam trailed off.

'Just what?'

'Oh I don't know Zain, he's just been acting a bit strange since she got engaged, that's all,' Sam said. 'Listen, I'm gonna go up to bed, you wanna join me?' she asked seductively.

Zain smiled at her as she got up. Zain got up too and followed her upstairs, closing their bedroom door behind them…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Sam rested her head against Zain's chest and smiled, 'after 10months Zain, you still don't disappoint,' she smiled.

'It all comes naturally, I love you Sam,' Zain replied.

'I love you too Zain,' Sam replied as she kissed him softly on the lips and slowly went off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sam woke up and found the space beside her empty. It was still warm so Sam assumed that Zain had only just got up. She went over to the door and put her pink, silk flowery dressing gown on and began to descend the staircase. Sam entered the kitchen and saw that Zain was getting the breakfast. 'Aww, you spoiled the surprise baby,' he said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Oh, I'm sorry Zain, I was wondering where you were,' Sam replied. 'Come back to bed.'

'I'll be back up in a minute babe,' he said as he watched Sam leave the kitchen and go back upstairs.

The kettle boiled about 30seconds later and he poured out two coffees and put them on the tray. Zain left the kitchen and carried the tray back upstairs to his and Sam's bedroom. He placed the tray down on the bed and climbed back in beside Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil woke up at about 8 that morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. He sighed as he realised what the time was. Phil stayed in the pub with Daniel until quite late the night before and he wasn't feeling 100 per cent. He thought about pulling a sickie from work but then he remembered it was Sam and Zain's wedding rehearsal today and he couldn't miss that. His thought's immediately strayed back to Sam and he remembered the dream he'd had the night before…

_It was Sam and Zain's wedding day, they were stood at the front getting ready to take their vows. 'Zain, will you take Samantha to be your wife?' the registrar asked. 'Will you love her, comfort her, honour and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?'_

_Zain looked down at Sam and smiled at her, 'I will,' he said._

'_Samantha, will you take Zain to be your husband?' the registrar asked, turning to Sam. 'Will you love him, comfort him, honour and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?'_

_Sam looked at Zain, she hesitated. Zain noticed this, 'Sam?' he said._

_She looked at him before she spoke again, 'I can't do this,' she said._

'_Why not?' Zain asked._

'_I'm sorry Zain,' Sam replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she walked back up the aisle, leaving Zain standing at the front._

_A few hours later, Phil met Sam outside the hotel, 'why did you do that Sam?' he asked. 'Why did you jilt him?'_

_Sam looked into Phil's eyes, she couldn't deny it anymore, 'I realised that I didn't love him Phil because…I love you,' she said._

_Phil just looked at her, 'Phil, please say something,' Sam begged._

'_I love you too Sam, I can't deny that,' Phil replied._

_Sam closed the space between them and they kissed…_

Phil reluctantly snapped out of his trance and made to get out of bed. He loved Sam; the one woman that he couldn't have, she was Zain's and deep down, Phil knew that. He realised that he had to try and put the dream to the back of his mind, for Sam and Zain's sake.

**I know there is a complete lack of Sam/Phil so far in this story but I promise there is a lot of Sam/Phil to come. 16reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	4. Wedding Rehearsal

**Hey guys, ****I'm in a very good mood because my beloved Canaries (Norwich City) won last night so here's the next chapter for you. Special thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Amy, Sam, Laura (S-Nixon), Becca and Leanne. Please keep doing so. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Phil's back on UK screens tonight YAY:)**

Chapter 4- Wedding Rehearsals

Sam and Zain arrived at work at about 8:45 and he immediately started on the paperwork left over from the night before. Sam was waiting for Jo to arrive so that they could get back to the shooting they were working on yesterday. 'Sam!' Neil called as he entered CID.

'What is it guv?' Sam asked as she walked over to him.

'Are you gonna get started on that shooting again?' Neil asked

'Well, yeah I will when Jo gets it but you do realise that me, Jo, Zain and Phil have got the afternoon off,'

'What for?'

'The wedding rehearsal, I cleared it with the DCI,'

'I'll pass the job onto Terry and Stuart today then, seeing as though you seem to have more important things to do,' Neil said as he stalked into their joint office.

Jo arrived a few minutes later, 'morning Jo,' Sam said as she entered.

'Morning guv,' Jo said. 'You ready for today?'

Sam nodded, 'yep I am, you know the shooting we were working on yesterday?' Jo nodded. 'Neil's passing the job onto Stuart and Terry.'

'Oh great,' Jo replied.

'I think he's in a mood because he's losing me, you, Zain and Phil because of the wedding rehearsal,'

'Speaking of Phil,' Zain chipped in. 'Does anyone know where he is?'

Sam and Jo shook their heads, 'try ringing him,' Sam suggested.

Zain picked up his phone and dialled Phi's home number. It rang a few times before he answered, _'Hello?' a groggy voice said on the other end._

'Phil, mate it's Zain,' Zain replied. 'Where are you?'

'_Where do you think I am? I'm at home; I've only just woken up,' _

'You're still gonna be OK for the wedding rehearsal this afternoon aren't you?'

'_Course I am, what time do you want me to be there?'_

'2 o'clock…no um, 5 to 2, you OK with that?'

'_yeah that's fine, I'll see you then, bye,'_ Phil hung up and lay back on the bed, he looked over at the clock again. It was 9o'clock, Phil sighed to himself, there was no point going into work now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunchtime, Sam, Zain and Jo got their stuff together and left CID to get ready for the wedding rehearsal. Phil hadn't turned up at work and they all hoped that he'd still turn up for the rehearsal. They arrived at the hotel at about quarter to two and sat outside. They were called in just after two. Sam and Zain stood beside each other at the front and Jo was stood on Sam's other side. 'Have you any idea where the best man is?' the registrar asked.

Zain shrugged his shoulders, 'he'll be here,' he said confidently.

'Lets just hope he's more reliable on the day,' the registrar said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Zain and Jo left the hotel about an hour later, 'the bloody idiot!' Zain was furious. 'I ask him to do one thing for me, one thing, and he can't even be bothered to do that.'

'There's got to be some kind of explanation,' Sam reassured him.

'Yeah there is, he's too selfish to do anything for anyone else, except himself of course,'

'Look you two, as Sam said there's probably a reasonable explanation,' Jo said, turning to Zain. 'Are you going to keep him as your best man?'

'I guess so; it's too short notice to find another one so I guess I'll have to stick with Phil,'

'Come on you two, lets go back to work,' Sam said as she got back into the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Zain and Jo arrived back at the station about 10minutes later. 'How was the rehearsal?' DCI Jack Meadows asked as they all entered CID.

'A waste of time,' Zain replied. 'Phil never showed up.'

'Oh come on Zain, it wasn't that bad,' Sam consoled him.

'What do you mean it wasn't that bad? The best man didn't show up, I don't think it could get much worse,' Zain retaliated.

Sam sighed and opened the door to her and Neil's office and sat down at her desk after closing the door behind her. She put her head in her hands and thought about everything that had happened; she wouldn't have blamed Zain if he wanted to find another best man but Sam was positive there was a reason as to why he didn't turn up. Phil was one of her best friends and she didn't want to think that Phil did that deliberately. She was determined to find out the reason, no matter what…

Sam's POV

_I want to know why Phil didn't turn up at the registry office, I'm sure there's a sensible reason behind it. Maybe the same reason why he didn't turn up to work but on the other hand, it might not be. He's my best friend and I don't wanna lose him just because I'm marrying Zain. I love Zain but I also love Phil, as a friend. I don't want to jeopardise our friendship because it means so much to me. _

**Oooh, intriguing!**

**Next Chapter: Sam and Zain row, who does she turn to? Answers in a review please**

**Btw, rating may go up for the nxt chapter, either that or the chapter after that.**

**21reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, plz review as you've no idea how happy they make me. And I get my AS-Level Results tomorrow. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	5. A Forbidden Kiss

**Special thankx to Beccy, Lynsey, Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Towards-Tomorrow, Leanne, Kelly, Becca, Amy and Laura (S-Nixon) for reviewing the previous chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 5- A Forbidden Kiss

Sam and Zain finished work at about 6 that evening and it was raining. 'Great!' Sam moaned as she made a run to her car, 'you can drive,' she added, chucking the keys to Zain.

She and Zain got into the car, he started the engine and they drove off. Sam got her phone out and rang Phil, intending to ask him why he wasn't at the rehearsal. He didn't answer, the phone just kept ringing. She eventually hung up, 'some friend he is, no message from Phil and he's not answering his phone,' Sam said.

'You know what he's like Sam. I mean he's our best mate and everything but we can't keep letting him off the hook,' Zain replied.

'Zain!' Sam said indignantly.

'It's not good enough Sam; he knows how important this is to us. I want everything to be perfect and Phil just goes and screws everything up, as usual,'

'There might be a reasonable explanation but you're right, I want it to be perfect and I don't want him spoil our day,'

'He won't Sam, I won't let it happen,'

'That's not the point,'

'It'll be great Sam, I promise,'

'It's going to be a fiasco,'

Zain pulled the car in, stopping on the High Street before turning to his fiancée. 'What the hell is wrong with you Sam? You think that this wedding is going to be a fiasco but you change that. If this wedding is going to be perfect, you've got to be willing to put the work in to make it that way but to me, you don't seem that bothered,' he said.

Sam stayed silent, she left it a few moments before she spoke again, 'what's changed between us Zain?' she asked.

'When we met Sam, you were the most ambitious person I'd ever met, you had passion and drive. That's what I loved about you, what's changed Sam?'

Sam stayed silent again. 'I'll tell you what's changed shall I Zain? We got engaged! You selfish self-centred bastard!' she said as she got out of the car and began to walk away.

'Sam!' Zain called after her but it was no use.

Zain got out of the car and followed her down the High Street, it was still raining and they were both getting soaked. 'Where are going?' He called.

'Anywhere that's away from you!' Sam shouted.

'Why are you making such a big deal about this Sam?'

Sam didn't answer, instead, she turned back to face Zain and walked back towards him. 'Tell me something Zain, if I've changed so much since we met, since we got together then why are you marrying me?' she asked.

'Right now Sam, I have absolutely no idea,'

Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes as she walked past Zain and got into the car, getting into the drivers seat. 'Sam!' Zain called as he ran back to the car as she pulled away.

Zain sighed to himself as he watched the car disappear out of sight. He immediately felt guilty about arguing with Sam, it wasn't her fault that their best man was a liability. Zain began to back walk down the High Street, intending to go back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled up outside Phil's house about 10minutes later. She walked up the path and knocked on Phil's door. Sam saw a figure come to the door and unlocked it. Phil stood in the doorway, looking down at Sam. 'He doesn't love me,' she said as she stepped inside and put her coat on hanger.

'He does love you Sam, I know he does,' Phil said as he followed Sam into the living room, it hurt him saying those but he knew deep down, it was true.

'How can you be so sure? I wanna be loved, truly loved by someone, not second best,' Sam said as she let the tears fall from her eyes as she sat down on the sofa.

'You are Sam,' Phil said as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her until her tears subsided.

Sam looked up at Phil, gazing into his eyes, 'how come you weren't at the rehearsal?' she asked.

'I just couldn't go through with it,'

'Why not?'

Phil took a deep breath before he spoke again, 'you know why,' he said, when Sam didn't answer, he continued. 'The woman that I love…no-one's as good as her, no-one had even come close. I've loved her from almost the first moment we met, I had chances to take things further, but I didn't take them. But now, I have to put those thoughts to the back of my mind, because I can't have her. She's with someone else.'

Sam looked at Phil, at a complete loss for anything to say, 'what if she wasn't?' she asked in barely more than a whisper.

A small smile played across Phil's face. They leant closer together and kissed passionately. Sam and Phil stood up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and lifted her top over her head, leaving it on the floor at her feet. Phil lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and they passionately kissed once more. Phil's tongue entered Sam's mouth and met hers, her heartbeat quickened. She moaned softly as Phil's tongue gently probed her mouth, she could taste him now and Sam didn't want it to stop…

**Oooh, cliff-hanger! So, will Sam and Phil go all the way? Will the wedding still go ahead? These questions will be answered in the next chapter if you review ;) **

**30reviews b4 I post the next chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	6. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Hey guys, here's the nxt chapter for you. Special thankx to Beccy, Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Kelly, Laura (S-Nixon), Leanne and Amy for reviewing, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 6- The Ultimate Betrayal

Zain walked up the path of a house on Briony Way and banged on the door. 'All right! All right! I'm coming!' Jo called as she unlocked the door and saw Zain stood in the doorway. 'What happened to you?'

'It's a long story; me and Sam had a big row. I thought she might have come here,' Zain said.

'No sorry Zain, I haven't seen her,' Jo replied.

'Well if she call just tell her…tell her to come home, please,'

Jo smiled at Zain, she could sense the desperation in his voice. 'I'll tell her Zain, don't worry,' she said, breaking the silence that had descended between the pair.

'Thanks Jo, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll leave you to it,' Zain replied as he walked back down the garden path and turned the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil closed the door to his bedroom and dropped Sam to her feet. She undone his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest before throwing his shirt down on the floor. Phil picked Sam up with one arm around her back and the other under her knees and gently sat her down on the bed. He put his lips to Sam's as he reached behind her to undo her bra and slung it down on the floor. Phil gently pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and her hands moved upwards until they reached his trousers and she undone them. Phil, at the same time, undone Sam's trousers and pushed them aside. Phil moved back up to Sam's neck and trailed kisses down her neck and her shoulders, stopping when he reached her breasts. He felt warmth tingle through his fingers and he felt her nipples harden beneath his touch. Phil moved his fingers as he lowered his head to her breasts and sucked them gently. Sam let out a soft moan as he continued to explore her body. Eventually, Phil moved downwards and began to remove her underwear; Sam lifted herself off the bed so that that could be achieved easily. At the same time, Sam reached up and removed his boxers.

He couldn't wait any longer. Phil positioned himself directly above Sam and pushed himself into her. She let out a soft groan as he did so. Sam wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and gasped as he went deeper and deeper into her, their heartbeats quickened and their bodies became hotter. Sam's initial groans of pleasure became louder and more frequent as Phil's thrusting sped up. Phil put his lips to Sam's and kissed her passionately once more, in an attempt to stifle her cries of pleasure. They both felt an amazing climax and Phil pulled Sam into his arms, the sheets draped over their bodies. Sam rested her head on Phil's chest as she slowly went off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain unlocked the door to his and Sam's house. He went into the living room and turned the TV on. Zain flicked aimlessly through the channels for a while. He looked over at the clock: it was nearly midnight. Zain sighed to himself as he turned the TV off and went upstairs to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sam woke up in Phil's arms at about 7:00. She slipped out of Phil's embrace and began to pick her clothes up off the floor. Sam couldn't find her top and then she realised that it was downstairs. She crept downstairs and put her top back on. Sam put her shoes on, which were at the bottom of the stairs and she cautiously unlocked the door and left the house, closing the door behind her.

Sam pulled up about 100yards from her and Zain's house about 10minutes later. She wasn't ready to face Zain just yet so she decided to wait until he'd gone to work to get changed. About an hour later, Sam saw Zain leave their house and walk in the opposite direction to where Sam's car was parked. She waited until he'd turned the corner and pulled up outside their house. Sam unlocked the door and went inside to change her clothes.

Sam re-emerged about half an hour wearing a black skirt and a pink top with a black jacket and boots. She got into her car and about 10minutes later, she pulled up outside the station. Sam buzzed herself into the CID and saw that Zain was sat at his desk, he looked up when Sam entered. Zain stood up and went over to her, 'where have you been Sam?' he asked as he stood outside Sam's office.

'Do you really care or are you just asking to ease your conscience?' Sam coldly replied as she pushed past him to get into her office.

Zain followed her into the office and closed the door behind him. He turned around and Sam was sat on the edge of her desk. 'Look Sam…about what I said last night, I was wrong and I'm sorry,' he finally said.

Sam met his eyes and smiled at him, 'I'm sorry too Zain,' she replied. 'We both said things last night and we shouldn't have done.'

Zain walked over to Sam and hugged her 'you're everything to me Sam, I don't know what I would've done if I lost you,' he said as he ran his hand up her leg and stroked her thigh.

Sam hugged him back and then pulled away. 'I love you Zain,' she said. 'Do you still wanna marry me?'

'Of course I still wanna marry you!' Zain said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sam deepened the kiss and Zain undone her jacket and began to pull her top over her head but Sam pulled away, 'what's up?' he asked.

Sam turned around; Zain followed her gaze and understood her meaning. He walked over and locked the door before pulling the blinds down…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Sam pulled her top back over her head and straightened her skirt while Zain pulled his shirt back over his head and done his trousers up. 'Mmm, that was fun,' Sam smirked as she looked at the pile of papers on the floor which 35minutes ago, had been on the desk.

'Wasn't it?' Zain smiled as he wrapped his around Sam's waist and kissed her neck.

'You'd better get back,' Sam said.

'Do you fancy meeting for lunch?'

'It's not just lunch I fancy,' Sam smirked.

'I know that baby,' Zain replied as he unlocked the door and left the office.

**37reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	7. If I Can't Have You

**Hey guys, next chapter for you, thankx to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon), Amy and Leanne for reviewing, this chapter's for you guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 7- If I Can't have You

_**Don't know why I'm surviving ev'ry lonely day**_

_**When there's got to be**_

_**No chance for me**_

_**My life would end**_

_**And it doesn't matter how I cry**_

_**My tears so far are a waste of time**_

_**If I turn away**_

_**Am I strong enough to see it through?**_

_**Go crazy is what I will do**_

Zain closed the office behind him and smiled to himself. He was glad that he and Sam were still together. Zain looked around when the doors to CID opened and Phil walked through them, 'morning Zain,' he said.

'Morning Phil,' Zain replied. 'Why weren't you at the rehearsal yesterday?'

'I was ill,' Phil lied. 'Why, what's happened?'

'Me and Sam had a big row last night,'

'About?'

'You, amongst other things. She called me a selfish, self-centred bastard and I told that I hadn't got a clue why I was marrying her,'

'What happened then?'

'She took the car and drove off. I felt guilty about arguing with her and I thought she might've gone to Jo's so I went round there 'cos I wanted to apologise, she wasn't there. I got home and waited till about midnight, when Sam didn't come back, I went to bed. I didn't sleep last night because I was thinking, _that's it, I've lost the best thing that's ever happened to me_. I didn't see her until about 45minutes ago,'

'Have you spoken to her?'

'Yeah, we talked and I apologised. The good thing is, she still wants to go through with it so everything's OK,'

'Where'd she been?' Phil asked.

Zain shrugged, 'didn't you ask?' Phil said.

'I don't care Phil, she's back with me now and that's all that matters. We're still getting married and you're still the best man,'

Phil smiled weakly. Just then, Sam came out of her office, 'listen you two, I've got a job for you,' she said.

'What is it?' Zain replied.

'Stabbing on the Cole Lane Estate,'

'We'll take it,' Phil said.

Sam smiled at Zain and kissed him softly on the lips while he groped her backside. Phil looked away pointedly at this point. When he heard the office door close, he turned back to Zain. 'You get the car sorted Zain, I won't be long,' Phil said as he gazed into Sam's office.

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

Zain nodded and left CID to descend the staircase. Phil waited until he'd completely disappeared from view before pushing down on the handle of the office door. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. Sam looked up from the sheaf of papers on her desk, 'you left early this morning,' Phil said.

'Phil don't do this, there's nothing to say,' Sam replied.

'Isn't there? You can't keep ignoring this Sam,'

'Can't I?'

'No, you can't. You're getting married in just over a week and a half. Look Sam what we had-'

'It was sex Phil, I was upset and I needed someone to talk to,'

'From what I can remember, we didn't do much talking,' Phil smirked. 'You can't just carry on like nothing has happened.'

'What do you want from me Phil?' Sam asked.

'I want you to tell me how you really feel,' Phil replied.

Sam looked up at him, 'I don't know what you thought last night was Phil but all I know is the only thing I felt when I woke up this morning was guilt. I felt guilty about betraying Zain because it's him I love, not you,' she said as she picked up the papers and left the office.

Phil's gaze followed Sam as she left CID. He had to do something about this; he still loved Sam no matter what she just said. Phil wanted to know how Sam _really _felt about him.

_**Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try**_

_**I gave it all so easily to you my love**_

_**Two dreams that never will come true**_

_**Am I strong enough to see it through?**_

_**Go crazy is what I will do**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

A couple of days later, Phil decided to talk to Sam again. Zain was doing an interview with Jo this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. He knocked on the office door, 'come in!' Sam called.

Phil opened the office door. 'I'm busy Phil,' Sam said. 'Can't this wait?'

Phil shook his head, 'I'm sorry Sam,' he replied. 'I had to see you.'

Sam stood up and watched over to the door, closing it behind them. 'You can't do this to me Phil,' she said. 'You have to forget what happened between us, for all our sakes,'

'I can't,'

'You'll ruin things between me and Zain,'

'I don't care,'

'Don't you?' Sam asked.

'Just tell me you don't feel the same about me and then I'll go,' Phil replied.

'You've gotta go Phil,'

'I just wanna hear you say it,'

Sam stayed silent for a minute, 'you see,' Phil finally said. 'You can't say that you don't feel the same because you know it's not true.'

'It was mistake Phil,'

'You don't mean that Sam. That night, you could've gone somewhere else, to Jo's, but you didn't. You came to me which suggests that perhaps, there is a part of you that wanted it to happen,' Phil said.

Sam again, stayed silent for a few moments, 'I've gotta go,' she finally said as she picked up some papers before walking into the main CID office.

Phil looked sadly at the woman he loved, who was now discussing a case with Mickey. He had to do it. He just couldn't go through with it, he had to tell Zain…

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**I don't want nobody baby**_

_**If I can't have you**_

_**Uh-huh oh**_

_**(If I Can't Have You- Yvonne Elliman)**_

**Oooh, what's Phil gonna do? There's only one way to find out. 40reviews before I post the next chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	8. Decisions

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thankx to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR****), Laura (S-Nixon) and Emz for reviewing. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 8- Decisions

Later that afternoon, Phil found Zain as he emerged from an interview room with Jo. 'Zain!' he called as he opened the door to custody.

'What is it Phil?' Zain asked as he turned around.

'I need a word,' Phil replied as he opened the door to an empty interview room.

Phil and Zain entered the empty interview room; Zain closed the door behind them before Phil spoke. 'I can't come to your wedding,' Phil said.

Zain looked at Phil, 'you've got to be joking,' Zain replied.

Phil shook his head, 'I'm not joking,'

'What are you going on about?'

'Something's come up and I'm just not gonna be there…I'm sorry mate,'

Zain was silent for a moment, 'OK then, so you can't come. Just tell me why,' he said.

'Steve's in trouble up North. I've gotta go and sort things out,' Phil lied.

'Can't he sort it out for himself?'

Phil again shook his head, 'I'm just about as gutted as you are, if not more so. It's yours and Sam's day and you really don't need me to be there,' he said.

'You're our best friend Phil, we want you there. Does my wedding really mean so little to you?'

Phil stayed silent, 'then I guess that answers my question,' Zain said as he opened the interview room door and left.

Phil stood there, watching the door for a few seconds after it had shut. He knew he'd done the right thing. Phil couldn't bear being there to watch Sam marry someone else. He loved her and to stand there and watch her marry Zain would be like accepting that he couldn't have her. Phil was never going to accept that. He couldn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain was furious. He opened the doors to CID and knocked on Sam's office door, 'come in!' she called.

Zain opened the door and saw that Neil was in there too. 'Guv, can you give us a minute?' Zain asked.

Neil nodded as he left the office, closing the door behind him. 'What's wrong Zain?' Sam asked as she stepped out form behind her desk.

'Phil's pulled out the wedding,'

Sam's eyes met his, 'why?' she asked.

'He said that Steve's in trouble up North and he's gotta go up and sort it out,'

'What are you going to do?'

'There's only are one thing I can do, find another best man,'

'Who are you gonna choose?' Sam asked.

Zain looked, 'I don't know, I'll think of someone Sam,' he said as he opened the office door and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Zain approached Mickey at his desk. 'Listen Mickey…can I have a word?' he asked.

'Yeah sure Zain, what about?' Mickey replied.

'Will you be my best man?'

Mickey looked up at him, 'I thought Phil was the best man,' he said.

'He's pulled out, can you please Mickey?'

Mickey smiled at Zain, 'course I will Zain,' he said.

'Thanks mate,' Zain replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was sat in her office, doing some paperwork. She worked as CEO of a local business company. Catherine was disturbed by a knock at the door. 'Come in!' she called.

One of her colleagues, Elizabeth entered the office, 'there's the paperwork you requested,' she said.

'Oh great, that's all I need,'

'Your brother's in reception, he wants to see you,'

'Which one?' Catherine asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, 'I was just told to pass on the message,' she replied.

'Thanks a lot,' Catherine said as she stepped out from behind her desk and followed Elizabeth out of the office.

Catherine entered reception and saw Phil pacing up and down. 'What are you doing here Phil?' she asked as she approached.

'I just stopped by to see my sister,' Phil smiled.

'Rubbish,' Catherine said. 'What do you want?'

'I just thought I'd better let you know…I've pulled out of the wedding,'

'What have you done that for?'

'Reasons aren't important sis. I'm just not gonna be there,'

'What did you tell Zain?'

'I told him Steve's in trouble up North,' Phil said. 'I've gotta go Catherine.'

Phil began to walk away when Catherine went after him and grabbed hold of his arm. 'I know what this is about,' she said. 'This is because you can't bear seeing her marry someone else, isn't it?'

Phil looked into Catherine's eyes before nodding. She relinquished her grip on his arm and Phil left the reception.

**Oooh, intriguing! So will Sam still go ahead with the wedding, will Phil turn up to ruin the day? If you wanna find out, press the big blue button and REVIEW! 43reviews before I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	9. Surprise Guest

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon) and Leanne for reviewing the previous chapter. Thanks guys! Glad you're sticking with this, you will be rewarded, I promise. Luv ya all Gemz xxxxx**

Chapter 9- Surprise Guest

It was the morning of Sam and Zain's wedding. She stayed at their house the night before and Zain was over at Mickey's. Sam's alarm clock rung at about 8o'clock and she went downstairs and Catherine and Jo already in the kitchen, 'morning,' Sam said as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

'How are you feeling?' Jo asked.

'Hungover,' Sam replied.

Jo went over to the cupboard and found the aspirin. That should make it better,' she said as handed Sam the aspirin.

Sam smiled at Jo as she took one of the aspirin and washed it down with a glass of water. 'You ready for breakfast?' Catherine asked.

Sam nodded as Catherine put the kettle on. 45minutes later, Sam finished her breakfast, 'come on, let's start getting you ready,' Jo said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain too had just finished his breakfast and he got into the shower. He couldn't believe that today had finally arrived and by the end of it, Sam was going to be his wife. Zain was absolutely positive he was doing the right thing and now, he had no doubts about marrying Sam. Half an hour later, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body. Mickey knocked on the bathroom door, Zain unlocked it and the door opened, 'you alright mate?' Mickey asked.

Zain nodded, 'hows the speech?' he replied.

'It's fine Zain, don't worry,'

'Good, thanks for doing this Mickey,'

'No worries mate,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil woke up at about 9 that morning. He sighed to himself as he remembered what the day was: he was going to lose Sam for good today and he knew it. Phil had no idea of what he could do or say that would persuade Sam not to go through with it. He'd already tried to talk her out of it but it hadn't worked.

Then an idea came to him, Phil decided to get dressed and go to the wedding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was on the sofa in her living room while Catherine and Jo painted her nails. 'There's still time to back out Sam,' Jo joked.

Sam looked up at her, 'I'm not backing out Jo, I love Zain and by the end of today, I'll be his wife,' she said.

'I was only joking Sam,' Jo replied.

'That's fine then,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Zain and Mickey were at the hotel where the wedding and the reception were being held. They walked upstairs and saw all the guests, 'you nervous yet mate?' Mickey asked.

'I wasn't until I got here; it just seems so real,' Zain replied.

The registrar rang a bell and everyone fell silent, 'if you'd all like to make your way inside, the wedding ceremony will commence in 10minutes,' she said.

The chattering started again as people began to file into the hotel suite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 10minutes later, Sam, Catherine and Jo pulled up outside the hotel and Jack was stood outside. He'd agreed to give Sam away. Sam got out of the car with Catherine and Jo trailing behind and she walked over to Jack. 'You look lovely Sam,' he commented.

Sam smiled at him as they all entered the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was in a cab on his way to the hotel but it was stuck in traffic, 'can you find another route?' Phil asked.

The cab driver shook his head, 'it's the only way mate,' he said.

Phil sighed to himself and undone his seatbelt. He opened the cab door and jumped out. Phil ran off in the direction of the hotel. 'Oi, you haven't paid your bloody fare…you moron!' the cab driver shouted after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Will you please be upstanding for the entrance of the bride,' the registrar said as she entered the suite.

Everyone stood up and watched as Sam entered the suite with Jack and Catherine and Jo not far behind. Zain turned around and exchanged smiles with his wife-to-be. They got to the end of the aisle and Jack gently squeezed Sam's arm before handing her over to Zain and taking his seat in the congregation. 'We are here today to witness the joining in marriage of Zain and Samantha. After today they will spend the rest of their lives together,' the registrar started.

Sam turned to Zain and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, 'do you have the rings?' the registrar asked, turning to Mickey.

Mickey nodded as he took two rings out of his pocket. 'I now ask Zain and Samantha to take each others hands-' Zain took Sam's hands in his. '-and publicly declare their vows in your presence, their closest friends and family,' the registrar continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil came through the hotel doors, he looked around. He knew that the wedding had already started and went over to the receptionist. Phil knew where the ceremony was being held, he just didn't know where it was. 'Can I help you?' the receptionist asked.

'Yeah, can you tell me where the Humber suite is?' Phil replied.

'Yeah it's up the stairs, second door on your left,'

Phil thanked the receptionist and walked towards the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Before Zain and Samantha make their vows, I must ask if there's any lawful impediment which justifies a reason as to why these two people may be joined in marriage. If anyone knows of such a reason, then they should declare it now,' the registrar said.

At that moment, Phil entered the suite. He walked to the top of the aisle, Sam turned around and looked at Phil, worried about what he was going to do…

**Ooooh! ****CLIFFHANGER!!!! What's Phil gonna do, will he say anything? You know there only one way to find out. 45reviews before I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	10. You Can't Change The Past

**Heya guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Leanne, Becca, Sarah, Laura (S-Nixon), Emz, Towards-Tomorrow and Lynsey for reviewing. Please keep doing so, it is really appreciated. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 10- You Can't Change The Past

Phil and Sam's gazes locked for a few seconds. There was silence all around him and Phil walked down the aisle and took the last remaining seat in the congregation. There was still silence; the registrar seemed satisfied that no-one was coming forward and continued. 'Zain,' she said as she turned towards him. 'Will you take Samantha to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?'

'I will,' Zain replied without hesitation.

Sam gazed into Zain's eyes; she could see Phil out of the corner of her eye. 'Samantha, will you take Zain to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him honour and protect him and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?'

'I will,' Sam replied, after a moments hesitation.

Phil couldn't believe it; his heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And without further ado,' Zain said at the reception later that afternoon. 'I'll hand you over to Mickey with the best man's speech.'

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mickey cleared his throat. 'Well, what can I say?' he asked.

'As little as possible,' Tony Stamp called from the back.

'Yeah thanks for that Tony. This is a real honour for me to be stood here today. I've know Zain and Sam for quite a while. Over the years, they have both become great friends to me and I think I speak on behalf of everyone in this room when I say that I know you two will be happy together. So everyone, raise your glasses in a toast, to love and happiness,' Mickey said.

'Love and happiness,' everyone said.

Later on, Sam and Zain took to the dance floor; it was first dance as husband and wife. Phil was stood on the side with the other guests; he still couldn't believe that Sam had gone through with it. He watched as Zain kissed Sam softly on the lips as the song began to play:

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While your far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Well, every moment spent with you**_

_**Is a moment I treasure**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**(Aerosmith- I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing)**_

Sam and Zain kissed once more and he walked over to Phil and left Sam talking to Jo. Phil and Zain looked at each other for a few seconds before either of them spoke. 'I'm an idiot,' Phil finally said.

'Well, that's news to me,' Zain replied.

'I'm sorry mate, I know how much this means to you,'

Phil held out his hand to Zain, he took it and they shook hands. 'Congratulations mate,' Phil said. 'I'm gonna get a drink, do you want one?'

'No I'm alright mate,' Zain said as he went back over to Sam on the dance-floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Sam came off the dance-floor and saw Phil sat at a table outside on his own. She went outside to speak to him. Sam approached the table and Phil looked up, 'thank you Phil, for coming,' she said. 'And not ruining it.'

'It's the happiest day of your life. Ruining it would mean losing you and Zain and I don't want that,' Phil replied.

'I still feel guilty,' Sam said as she sat down. 'Everyone's saying how good me and Zain are together and all the time I'm haunted by what happened between us.'

'You can't change the past Sam. What happened between us, it's buried, forgotten,'

'Thanks Phil,' Sam smiled.

'Do you wanna drink?'

Sam shook her head, 'I'd better get back,' she said as she stood up.

Sam turned away but something made her turn back. 'I'm sorry,' she said.

Phil smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away. Their gazes locked for a few seconds before Sam kissed him back. Phil was about to deepen the kiss when Sam pulled away and walked back into the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Sam and Zain took to the dance-floor for one last time.

_**You and I**_

_**Two of a kind**_

_**A meeting of minds**_

_**The time of our lives**_

_**The perfect night**_

_**Out of sight**_

_**As I look in your eyes**_

_**Never felt so right**_

_**I really want tonight to last forever**_

_**I really wanna be with you**_

_**I really want tonight to last forever**_

_**I really wanna be with you**_

_**(Be With You- Atomic Kitten)**_

Sam and Zain walked off the dance-floor, hand in hand and went upstairs to their hotel closing the door behind them…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up the next morning. She looked up at the alarm clock and saw that the glass of champagne from the night before was still there. She moved it out of the way so that she could see the time; it was 8:30. Sam sat up and saw Zain stood at the window. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked over to him. 'Morning babe,' Sam said as she kissed him along his shoulder before resting her head against it, 'you're up early.'

'Couldn't sleep,' Zain replied as he wrapped Sam's arms around his waist.

'Did I tire you out last night?' Sam smirked.

Zain shook his head. 'Oh well, we've got a fortnight to ourselves now,' she added as she kissed him softly on the lips and went over to the mini-bar to pour herself a drink.

'Can I ask you something Sam?'

'Yeah course you can Zain,'

'When we had the row after the rehearsal, where did you go?' Zain asked.

Sam looked up at Zain, 'I drove around for a bit. I parked the car and went for a walk in the park. Thinking about everything that had happened between us and whether I wanted to throw all of that away,'

'I love you Sam,' Zain said.

'I love you too Zain,' Sam replied, somewhat reluctantly.

Zain walked over to Sam and put his arms around her, 'I'm sorry Sam,' he said.

'What for?' Sam replied.

'For doubting that you still wanted me,'

'Of course I still want you Zain! Why else would I have married you?'

Zain smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back but she still guilty about Phil. Why was she thinking about Phil when she married Zain? Sam kept trying to push these thoughts to the back of her mind but no matter how hard she tried, they still kept coming to the surface.

**55reviews before I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	11. Return and Reject

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thankx to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Lynsey, Leanne, Kelly and Laura (S-Nixon) for reviewing the previous chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Dedicated to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR)****, hope this cheers you up babes.**

Chapter 11- Return and Reject

**Two weeks later**

'Keep the change mate,' Zain said as he paid the cab driver who'd driven him and Sam home from the airport.

The cab driver drove away, leaving Sam and Zain standing on the pavement, surrounded by their bags. She walked up the garden path and unlocked the door. The door opened and Sam walked back down the path to help Zain with the bags. A few minutes later, all of their bags had been deposited in the hallway and Sam was in the kitchen, making herself a coffee. When she'd made her coffee, Sam went into the living room and sat down on the sofa beside Zain, who draped an arm over her shoulder and dropped a kiss on his wife's head. Sam finished her coffee and gave a satisfied sigh, 'does it feel good to be back home?' Zain asked.

'No,' Sam replied. 'I'd rather still be in the Seychelles with you.'

'So would I babe but we couldn't stay there forever,'

'I know that,' Sam said as she went into the kitchen and deposited her mug in the sink. 'Are you gonna help me take the bags upstairs?'

Zain nodded as he followed Sam out of the living room.

A couple of hours later, all the bags had been unpacked and Sam had just got into bed. Zain got in beside her and kissed her softly on the lips before they both settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

Phil was woken up at 8o'clock the next morning by the sound of his mobile ringing, indicating that he'd been left a text message. He opened his eyes and looked at hi phone but didn't pick it up. About 10seconds later, his phone rang again and still Phil didn't pick it up. Another 15seconds later, his phone rang again and this time, Phil picked it up and read the most recent message. He sat up when he realised who the message was from: it was from Sam and it said: _Got back from honeymoon last night, we need to talk, Sam._

Phil smiled to himself, work had been quiet without Sam and Zain and he was really looking forward to seeing both of them. He exited that message and had a look at all the others he'd received. They were all from Sam. Phil read them and they all said pretty much the same thing, that they needed to talk. He threw his phone aside and began to get dressed

* * *

Sam and Zain pulled up outside Sun Hill Station at about 8:45. They buzzed themselves into CID where they saw Jo discussing a case with Mickey. She looked up when the doors to CID swung open. 'Hey you two,' Jo said as she went over to Sam and Zain and hugged them both in turn. 'How was the honeymoon?'

'Incredible, the weather was gorgeous, the company was amazing,' Sam smiled affectionately at Zain as she spoke.

'Well, I'm glad you two had a good time,' Jo said as the doors to CID opened again and Phil entered. She turned back to Mickey and continued the discussion they were having.

'How the honeymoon?' Phil asked Sam and Zain.

'We'll tell you all about it tonight, at the pub, do you fancy it?' Zain replied.

'Yeah why not, I'll see you there,' Phil said, looking at Sam and he spoke.

Zain went over to his desk, leaving Sam and Phil on their own. 'Why didn't you reply to any of my texts?' she asked.

'I've been really busy,' Phil lied.

'I need to talk to you,' Sam whispered.

'There's nothing to say,' Phil firmly replied as he went over to his desk.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam and Zain met Phil in the Canley Arms at about 8:00. They entered the pub and saw that Phil had got them a table. 'Hey Zain, Sam,' Phil greeted them as they sat down. 'What do you wanna drink?'

'I'll have a white wine please Phil,' Sam replied.

'Beer please Phil,' Zain said.

Phil nodded and got up to go to the bar. Zain looked at Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back and then pulled away, smiling at him. Zain rested his hand on top of Sam's as Phil brought over the tray with their drinks on. He put the tray down and they all took their drinks off. A couple of rounds later, Zain went off to the toilet, leaving Sam and Phil alone together, again. There was silence before Sam decided to break it, 'I can't stop thinking about you Phil,' she said.

Phil looked at her, 'you'd better stop, for Zain's sake. It wasn't me who changed things, it was you that stood in front of all those people and promised that you'd be faithful to Zain 'till death do you part and all that crap,' he said, he hated pushing Sam away but he thought he was doing the right thing.

* * *

After a few more rounds of drinks, Zain and Sam decided to call it a night. They left Phil outside the pub as he'd decided to walk and not share a cab home with Sam and Zain. They hired a cab back to their house. The cab dropped them off about 15minutes later and they entered their house. No sooner had they locked the door, Sam was passionately kissing Zain as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up and found that Zain was still asleep beside her. His arms were still wrapped around her. Sam slipped out of his embrace and went downstairs; there was something that she needed to do…

Sam closed the living room behind her as she dialled Phil's number. It rang for a while then it went to voicemail. 'Hi it's Phil. I can't take your call at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you,' the recorded message said.

Then came the beep and Sam left a message. 'Phil please, we need to talk, we can't leave it like this, just call me back,' she said and ended the message.

**So, will Phil get the message? SPness in the next chapter, now there's an incentive for you to review. 60reviews before I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	12. Marriage Blues

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura, (S-Nixon), Kelly and Leanne for reviewing. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Dedicated to Laura, hope ur exam went well huni and I hope this puts a smile on ur face xxxx**

Chapter 12- Marriage Blues

Sam and Zain went into work at about 8:45 and went straight into the briefing room. Neil had called for a briefing and they had to be there. Neil arrived about 10minutes later and him and Sam got the briefing underway. 'As you all know,' Sam started. 'We have been running an investigation into Jamie Collins, who we suspect is manufacturing crack cocaine and distributing it to street dealers.'

'We believe that we have found the house that the drugs are being made at. The address is 21 Fenton Street so Phil, Zain, we want you to keep an eye on the house, see what's happening,' Neil added

Phil and Zain nodded, 'Jo and Stuart, can you do some checks to see if our drug dealer has any links to the property,' Sam said.

Jo and Stuart nodded, 'That's it, off you go,' Neil finished.

Everyone began to stand up and file out of the briefing room.

About half an hour later, Zain and Phil were sat in the CID car outside 21 Fenton Street. There was silence which after a few moments, Phil decided to break. 'How's married shaping up?' Phil asked.

'You should know, you've been married before,' Zain replied.

'Yeah, but I've never been married to Sam,' Phil said.

'It's great,' Zain said then he saw Phil looking at him, 'I mean it's crap.'

'Why, what's wrong?'

Zain shrugged his shoulders, 'we've only been together for 11months and I'm just thinking that maybe, we rushed into things. I'm starting to wonder if she's bored of me, or if she wants someone else.'

Phil smiled to himself, maybe this would give him a way in. He pushed Sam away the night before because he thought it was the right thing to do, there was no way that he'd ever be able to do that again.

Zain gazed out of the window and looked at the house. 'Phil,' he said. 'Isn't that our bloke?'

Phil followed Zain's gaze and saw an IC1 male entering the property. 'Yeah, that's him,' he said.

He and Zain got out of the car and ran over to the house. They knocked on the door and Jamie answered, 'Jamie Collins?' Phil asked. 'DC Nadir, DS Hunter, Sun Hill CID,'

Jamie tired to shut the door on them but Zain jammed his foot in the way to stop him from doing so. 'Right Jamie Collins, I'm arresting you for production of drugs,' Zain said as he cuffed him and read him his rights.

Zain put Jamie into the back of the car while Phil drafted out a text message to Sam which said: _I need to see you. There's something I need to tell you, Phil. _His finger hovered over the send button and he pressed it.

Sam was sat in her office, mulling over a pile of paperwork when her mobile began to bleep in her pocket. She took it out and read the message that Phil had sent her. Sam wrote a reply saying: _I'll meet you down by the river in 15minutes, Sam_, whichshe sent.

Phil and Zain pulled up in the yard and brought Jamie into custody. Once Jamie had been put into a cell, Zain turned to Phil, 'what shall we do?' he asked.

'We'll let him stew for a bit,' Phil replied.

At that moment, Phil's mobile began to ring. He took it out and read the message that Sam had sent him. Phil smiled to himself, 'I'll be back later,' he said as he left custody and walked into the main station.

About 15minutes later, Phil pulled his car up by the river. He turned the engine off and waited. A few minutes later, Phil looked into his mirrors and saw Sam approach his car. He leant across to unlock the passengers door and she opened it and sat down. Sam looked at Phil before she spoke, 'what is it you wanted to tell me Phil?' she asked.

'It's Zain,' Phil replied.

'Oh God,'

'He doesn't know anything Sam, he's just thinking aloud,'

'This is insane Phil. We can't carry on like this; we have to make it stop,'

Phil shook his head before looking Sam in the eyes, 'I can't,' he said.

'Make it stop, please Phil,'

Phil moved his hand and ran it down the side of Sam's face, 'I can't Sam and deep down, there's a small part of you that doesn't want this too stop either,'

Phil leant closer to Sam and their lips met in a kiss. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes and they kissed again, more passionately this time. Phil's tongue entered Sam's mouth and gently explored it. Sam moved her hands and placed them either side of Phil's face while Phil did the same. They kept this position for a few minutes before either of them pulled away. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together, too lost in the moment to speak. 'I've gotta go,' Sam said with an air of regret.

'Do you wanna lift back?' Phil asked as he moved some strands of her hair out of her face.

Sam smiled at him, 'thanks Phil,' she replied.

Phil put his seatbelt on as Sam done the same. He started the engine and they both drove off.

15minutes later, Phil pulled his car up outside the station. 'Thanks for the lift Phil,' Sam said as she undone her seatbelt.

Phil smiled at her as he watched Sam enter the station and go up the stairs to CID. He locked his car doors and followed her up a few moments later.

Sam finished work at about 5 that afternoon; she found that Phil and Zain were still working. 'What are you up to?' she asked as she perched on the edge of Zain's desk.

'Tying up the loose ends from the Jamie Collins case,' Zain replied. 'I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

Sam smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I'll see you back at home,' she said as she began to walk towards the doors to CID and left.

Sam pulled up outside her and Zain's house about 10minutes later. She entered the house and flopped down on the sofa. It was the first time since her and Phil's meeting that afternoon she'd had time to think about what had happened. About an hour later, Sam decided to ring Phil. She dialled his mobile number and it started ringing…

Phil had gone down to the canteen to get himself a coffee and he'd left his phone on his desk when it started ringing. Zain tired to ignore it but the noise really got to him she he went over to answer it. Caller ID told him who was calling, in his phonebook, Phil had labelled Sam as 'The Gorgeous One', Zain noticed this but still had no idea who it was referring to, 'hello?' Zain said as he answered it.

Sam recognised the voice, she knew it was Zain and hung up. She put the phone down on the coffee table, hoping that Phil would call back.

Phil re-entered CID carrying a cup of coffee. He went over to his desk and sat down, 'oh by the way, someone just rang for you,' Zain said.

'Who?' Phil replied.

'The Gorgeous One,' Zain said. 'Not the chatty type though.'

'Why do you say that?'

'She hung up as soon as I answered,

Phil stood up again, this time, taking his phone with him and left CID to call Sam back. A few minutes later, Phil re-entered CID with a huge smile plastered across his face as he sat back down to finish the day's work.

**64reviews before I post the nxt chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	13. An Unforgivable Act

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. I couldn't be bothered to wait for another review. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR****), Lynsey and Laura (S-Nixon). You have no idea how much this means to me.**

**More huxon in this chapter, this is rather detailed where the sex is concerned (I think you might need a fan Laura, my huxon twin!**

**Please keep reviewing guys, luv ya lots Gemz xxx**

Chapter 13- An Unforgivable Act

The next morning, Sam and Zain arrived at work at about 8:50. Sam entered her office and sat down at her desk, she was immediately faced with the mountain of paperwork that she'd left the night before. She sighed deeply as Neil entered the office. 'What's up with you?' he asked.

Sam gestured towards the mountain of paperwork and Neil smiled, 'the joys of being a DI Sam, you've gotta get used to it,' he said.

'Neil,' Sam started. 'You couldn't do me a small favour could you?'

'That depends on what sort of favour,'

'There's just something I need to do this afternoon and I'd really appreciate it if you'd cover for me for a couple of hours after lunch,'

'How much would you appreciate it?'

Sam looked at it and scowled, she wasn't in the mood for negotiations. 'I'll buy you coffee for a week,' she finally said.

'Two weeks,'

'OK then,' Sam said. 'Thanks Neil.'

'Just one more thing,'

'What?'

'What exactly are you doing?'

'Can't tell you,' Sam said apologetically. 'Personal matter.'

Neil nodded as he sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork.

* * *

Sam left the station at about 12:30 that afternoon. She was meeting Phil down by the river at 1:00 and she thought that it would be better if she walked there as it would've raised suspicions. Phil was doing an interview with Zain and Sam didn't want to wait for him. Phil finished his interview at about 12:45 and he got into his car and left the station.

* * *

Phil pulled up down by the river just before 1. He saw Sam sat one of the benches and beeped his horn. She turned around and smiled when she realised it was Phil. He got out the car just as Sam approached him. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and brought him closer to her before they kissed. Phil deepened the kiss as he wound his arms around Sam's waist. They pulled away shortly afterwards and Phil smiled at Sam, 'I wasn't expecting that sort of greeting,' he joked.

Sam smiled at him but didn't say anything, 'do you fancy a bit of lunch first?' Phil asked.

'Yes please Phil,' Sam replied as she walked around the passengers side and got into the car.

* * *

Phil pulled up outside a restaurant by the river a few minutes later. They were shown to a table and chose their meals. Half an hour later, Sam and Phil finished their meals and he paid the bill. 'So,' Sam said as she took a deep breath. 'Where to now?'

Phil smiled at her before he spoke, 'how about my place…to finish what we started yesterday,' he smirked.

Sam looked at him before smiling back at him and she nodded. Phil stood up, took Sam's hand in his and they both walked out the restaurant.

* * *

Phil pulled up outside his place about 10minutes later. He and Sam got out of the car and entered the house. Phil closed the door behind them and walked towards Sam. He brushed his lips against hers, to see if she'd respond to him. That kiss sent tingles of pleasure through Sam's body and she pulled Phil back towards her and kissed him once more, more passionately than before. Phil slipped Sam's jacket off her shoulders before letting his tongue enter her mouth, intensifying the kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and continued to kiss him as they both began to stumble towards the stairs. Phil pushed Sam up against as his lips left her and trailed kisses down her neck. He slid a hand under Sam's and ran it up her thigh in a slow caress. Sam gasped as his hand reached the top of her thigh. Phil moved his hand back down and found the zip to the boots that Sam was wearing and undone each of them in turn. She kicked them off and shrunk a few inches as a result. Sam pulled Phil back towards her and their lips clashed once more. Phil lifted Sam up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as he slid his hand back up her thigh; Sam felt shivers of delight surge through her body. 'Lets take his upstairs,' she whispered in between kisses.

Phil nodded as he passionately kissed Sam once more as he carried her upstairs.

Phil closed the bedroom door and dropped Sam to her feet. She spun him around and passionately kissed him again as she pushed him towards the bed and they both fell onto it. Sam pulled herself into a standing position and pulled Phil up with her. Their lips met again in a passionate embrace and Sam reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She trailed kisses down his neck and chest, kissing every bit of skin as she uncovered it. When Sam had finished, she moved her kisses back up to Phil's lips and he shrugged his shirt off. He pulled away slightly so that he could lift Sam's top over her head. Once that was on the floor, Phil's lips clashed with Sam's and as they passionately kissed, he wound his arms around Sam's waist and unzipped her skirt which also fell to the floor. Phil ran his hands up Sam's back and undid her bra, which instantly fell to the floor. His hands roamed back down her body and rested on her hips. He slid his fingers into Sam's knickers and gently slid them down. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and pushed into him until they both fell back on the bed. Phil sat up and lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he balanced her against the wall. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Sam had wrapped both her arms around Phil's neck and her legs were still around his waist. With his free hand, he undone his trousers and they fell to the floor. Phil looked up at Sam, as though asking her without words whether this was what she wanted. Sam gave him a look that was so filled with lust that he knew. She wanted him to continue, he needed to continue.

Phil looked straight into Sam's eyes as he pushed himself inside her, she let out a gasp as he did so. He moved deeper within her as Sam dug her nails into Phil's back. The sharpness of her nails against his back made Phil thrust harder into her. Their mouths clashed in passionate kisses and both Sam and Phil knew there was more to come…

Phil and Sam backed away from the wall, her legs were still wrapped around his waist and they still kept the same passionate embrace they had created when Phil first went inside her. Phil gently put Sam down on the bed and pulled out of her. They both slid under the covers and Phil lay down next to Sam. He trailed kisses down her neck, shoulder, chest and moved over towards her breasts. Phil lowered his head to one of them and began to suck at it, Sam moaned softly as he did so. At the same time, his hand moved to the other breast and gently began to toy with her as he felt the nipple harden beneath his fingers. Phil could feel Sam's warm breath against his scalp as he rotated the process, her breath sped up with every movement of Phil's and his scalp began to tingle. Sam climbed on top of Phil and straddled his lap, she kissed his neck and before trailing kisses down his shoulders and chest. She teased him a little as she moved her hands and ran them up and down his inner thighs. Phil rolled them over so that he was on top and he pushed himself inside her once more. Sam moaned softly as he did so, she arched her back in her attempts to get Phil deeper inside her. She wanted him deeper inside her, with every thrust and movement of Phil's, Sam's moans of pleasure became louder and more frequent. He put his lips to Sam's and gently explored her mouth with his tongue, in his attempts to stifle her cries of pleasure. They both climaxed about half an hour later and Sam rested her head on Phil's warm, moist chest. Phil wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed the top of her head. They lay there for a few minutes before Sam got up and began to retrieve her clothes, 'stay a bit longer,' Phil said.

'I can't Phil. You knew I didn't have long, we're both supposed to be at work,' Sam said as she put her underwear back on.

Phil watched Sam get dressed, 'I've really gotta go Phil,' she said apologetically once she'd finished.

'Yeah, that's right Sam. Just walk away, until the next time,' Phil replied. 'You came to me remember Sam. That was how it started.'

Sam began to open the bedroom door, 'Sam wait!' Phil called as he wrapped a sheet around his middle and walked over to Sam.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He held her face in his hands to stop her from walking away. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said. 'And I want us to be together.'

Sam stood there, shocked at what he'd just said. 'Tell me what you want Sam,' Phil added.

Sam gazed into Phil's eyes. She still couldn't believe what he'd told her, 'I've gotta go,' Sam finally said and she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, putting her boots back on when she reached the bottom. She opened the door to Phil's house and left, closing the door behind her.

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen now? There's only one way to find out? 66reviews before I post the next chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	14. Admitting The Truth

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon) and Leanne for reviewing the previous chapter. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 14- Admitting the Truth

'Guv!' Zain called as Neil re-entered the main CID office.

What is it Zain?' Neil replied.

'Do you know where Sam is?'

'I don't know Zain, she said she had some kind of personal matter to deal with, I saw her leave here at about 12:30 and as far as I know, she hasn't been back since,' Neil said.

'What sort of personal matter?' Zain replied.

Neil shrugged, 'didn't she tell you?'

Zain shook his head, 'there's probably a reasonable explanation,' he convinced himself.

Neil nodded and went back into his office.

**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER**

Phil's office phone began to ring. He dropped all his paperwork and answered it. 'DS Hunter,' he answered.

He sat there talking on the phone for a few minutes 'OK then, I'll let you know when I've made my decision…thanks, bye,' Phil said as he hung up.

Phil sat back in his chair; he'd just been offered a position at Specialist Crimes. He didn't know whether he wanted to take it or not. A part of him really wanted to take it because he felt he needed a new start but taking the job would mean leaving Sam behind and Phil wasn't sure if he could do that…

**Phil's POV**

_I really wanna take this job at Specialist Crimes but I'm not sure whether I can. I told Sam that I loved her two weeks ago and I still don't know if she feels anything for me. If we'd only had sex once then maybe, I would be able to say that it didn't mean anything to her, but we didn't. I need to know if she feels anything for me at all before I decide about the job. _

Phil got up and walked over to Sam and Neil's joint office and knocked on the door. 'Come in!' he heard Sam call.

Phil pushed down on the handle and it opened, 'can I have a word please guv?' he asked.

'Yeah sure Phil,' Sam said as she put her pen down. 'What wrong?'

'I've just had a call from DI Wilson at Specialist Crimes, there's a position going there and he would like me to take it,'

Sam's face fell instantly but she quickly regained composure. 'Have you given him an answer yet?' she asked.

Phil shook his head, 'he's given me a few days to make my decision,' he said. 'But there's something I need to know before I make my decision.'

'What?'

'What exactly between us?'

'I don't know what you mean,' Sam said.

'Oh it think you do Sam. I need to know whether I'm just gonna be an occasional one-night-stand, someone to turn to when things with Zain aren't going too well or if we're going to end up being something different, something else,' Phil replied.

Sam met Phil's eyes for the first time since their last liaison. 'I don't know Phil, I really don't know what's going to happen with us,' she finally said.

'Sam please, if I am going to be just an occasional one-night-stand to you, I need to know. On the other hand, if we're going to continue this…this arrangement, maybe it would make it easier if I stopped working with Zain and accepted the offer of a new position, what do you think?'

Sam stayed silent for a moment, considering an answer, 'I need some time Phil,' she said as she picked up a load of case files and left the office.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Phil knocked on Jack's office door, 'come in!' Jack called.

Phil opened the door and Jack looked up from his paperwork, 'what can I do for you Phil?' Jack asked.

'I need a word,' Phil replied. 'Guv.'

'Sure Phil, what is it about?'

'I got a call this morning from DI Wilson at Specialist Crimes; he's offered me a position there,'

'Have you taken it?'

Phil shook his head, 'not yet guv,' he said. 'I've got a few days to think about it.'

Jack nodded, 'OK Phil, thanks for telling me, let me know when you've made your decision,' he said.

Phil nodded, guv,' he replied as he stood up and left the office.

* * *

Zain finished work at about 5 that evening and knocked on Sam's office door. 'Are you coming babe?' he asked.

Sam shook her head, 'I've still got some paperwork to do honey,' she said apologetically. 'I'll see you back at home.'

Zain walked over to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips, 'I love you Sam,' he said.

'I know you do,' Sam replied.

Zain smiled at her as he left the office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sam arrived home about 2hours later and entered the house. She locked the door and put her keys down by the telephone. She entered the living room and saw Zain sat on the sofa. He looked up at her and smiled at her, Zain shifted up on the couch to make way for Sam. 'Come and sit down baby,' he said.

Sam smiled at him but didn't move from the doorway, 'Zain,' she said.

'Yes babe,' Zain replied.

'You know last fortnight when I went off for a couple of hours and told Neil I was dealing with a personal matter. I wasn't where I said I was,'

'You didn't tell anyone where you were going Sam but go on,'

Sam stayed silent for a moment, 'I've done something terrible, something unforgivable,' she finally said.

'What have you done Sam?' Zain asked gently, not wanting to pressurise her.

The look on Zain's face began to change; he was beginning to wonder what Sam could possibly tell him. 'That afternoon-' Sam stopped, '-I was with Phil.'

**Oooh, cliffhanger! So, how will Zain react now the truth is out? There's only one wy to find out, press the big blue button and REVIEW xx**


	15. The Fallout

**Heya guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Jodie, Elz, Laura (S-Nixon), Strizzy, Lynsey and Sam for reviewing. Just to warn you, there is ocassional swearing in this chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xxx**

Chapter 15- The Fallout

Zain looked up at Sam; he couldn't believe what she'd just told him. His wife and his best friend, how could they? Inside, Zain felt as though his world was crumbling around him but on the outside, he was still composed. Zain continued to look up at Sam, keeping eye contact with her until she looked away. He got up, picked up the car keys and went to open the front door. 'Zain, please just me-' Sam stopped as Zain slammed the door in her face, 'explain,' she finished.

* * *

Zain pulled the car up outside Phil's house about 10minutes later. He walked up the garden path and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he banged on the door, 'come on Phil!' Zain shouted. 'I know you're in there!'

He saw Phil come to the door and he opened it. His gaze locked on Zain for a moment but it was enough, enough to know the reason why he was here. Phil took a deep breath and walked through to his living room. Zain entered the house and slammed the door after him before following Phil into the living room. 'Why Phil?' why did you do it?' Zain asked. 'Why did you have to pick her?'

'I love her,' Phil replied.

'Really? If you really want what I've got so badly Phil, then you can have it,' Zain said as he took his wedding ring off and threw it down on the floor. 'You wanted Sam because you couldn't have her, that's not love Phil. I can't believe I didn't see it before, you were jealous of me, you arrogant bastard.'

'I'm not the arrogant bastard Zain,'

'Yes you are,'

'I wasn't the one who walked away from her after telling her you didn't have a clue why you were marrying her,'

Zain walked towards Phil and grabbed his shirt before pulling his fist back. 'Well?' Phil said. 'What are you waiting for? If you're gonna do it Zain just do it.'

Zain looked at Phil once more, Phil sighed. A stony silence descended between the two of them. 'She…she came to my door in tears…devastated because she thought you didn't love her…that's how it all started.' Phil finally said, breaking the silence that had descended between them.

Zain met Phil's eyes, 'you mean it started before…before the wedding?' Zain asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice level.

Phil didn't answer, deep down, Zain knew the answer anyway. He couldn't believe it. He turned on his heel and left the house.

Zain got into the car and rested his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that he'd been betrayed so thoroughly by his own wife and best friend. Zain still had no idea what he was doing to do, for the time being at least. He put his key into the ignition and drove away from Phil's house.

* * *

Zain pulled up about 100yards from his and Sam's house. He wasn't gonna go in, he couldn't. Zain was too tired and whole thing was still too raw for him to comprehend anything. He decided to sleep in the car, just for that night and then he'd work what he was going to do about Sam, Phil and his marriage in the morning.

* * *

Sam woke up about 7:00 the next morning. She turned around and saw that the other side of the bed was cold and empty, which could mean only one thing; Zain hadn't come home the night before. Sam had been worried sick about Zain and she was wondering where he was. Still, it wasn't really surprising after what Sam had told him. She wasn't sure what this would mean for her and Zain's marriage; would they stay together or end up separating after only a month of marriage?

* * *

Zain woke up at about 7:30. He rubbed his eyes and focussed on his surroundings as he remembered where he was. He sat up and banged his head on the car roof as he did so. Zain had slept on the back seat of his seat after what Sam had told him. He massaged his head as he climbed back into the driver's seat and began to look at his and Sam's house. Zain couldn't face seeing Sam just yet so he decided to wait until she'd gone off work and then go in and get changed. He knew that he probably wouldn't have to wait long. Sure enough, Zain saw Sam leave the house just after 8o'clock. He waited until she'd turned the corner before getting out of his car and heading towards the house.

* * *

Sam arrived at the station at about 8:30. She was surprised to see Phil's car already parked up in his usual space. Sam entered the station and buzzed herself in. She entered CID and Phil looked up as soon as the doors opened. 'You alright Sam?' he asked as he approached her.

'I could ask you the same thing,' Sam replied.

'Why?'

'Well, you're here before me,' Sam smiled. 'I told him about us Phil,' she added as she opened the office door and went inside.

Phil followed her and closed the door behind them, Neil wasn't in yet so they weren't disturbed. 'I know you told him Sam, he came to see me last night,' Phil said once he'd closed the door.

'What did he say to you?'

'Oh the usual, the fact that I wanted you because I couldn't have you, and he called me a selfish arrogant bastard,'

'Did he say if he was gonna leave me?'

Phil shook his head, 'he didn't say what he was going to do,' he said.

At that moment, Zain opened the doors to CID and then Sam's office. He looked at Sam and then at Phil, 'well, this is cosy isn't it?' Zain remarked.

'Zain, please just-'

'Please just what?' Zain interrupted. 'Let you explain? I doubt even you'd be able to explain this one away Sam.'

'I'm gonna go Sam,' Phil said as he left Sam and Zain on their own.

'Why Sam?' Zain asked once Phil had closed the office door. 'Why did you do it?'

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'Phil was there for me, the night we had the row. After you said that you'd got no idea why you were marrying me, I was devastated and Phil offered me something that I thought I wasn't getting with you,' she said.

'You still did it though, betrayed me,'

'I'm sorry Zain,'

'Yeah well, it's gonna take a lot more than sorry to sort this out,' Zain said as he opened the office door and slammed it shut behind him as he left.

* * *

Later that morning, Zain knocked on Sam and Neil's joint office door once more. He'd calmed down a bit now and he wanted to have a civilised conversation with Sam, to ask her why she did what she did, 'come in!' Neil called.

Zain opened the office door and saw Sam sat behind her desk, 'guv, can you give us a minute please?' Zain asked Neil.

Neil nodded as he left the office and shut the door behind him. 'I'm sorry Zain, about the affair, Phil, everything, please just say that we can work this out,' Sam begged.

Zain shook his head, 'I don't think we can Sam. If it was just the once, then maybe I could forgive and forget but it did it twice, which suggests that there was an intention there. Can you be totally honest and say that you didn't mean for it to happen?'

Sam stayed silent, 'then there's the real answer,' Zain said. 'At least I know where I stand.'

'So that's it then, it's definitely over,' Sam said, she knew the answer to this, she just needed clarification.

Zain nodded, he walked over to Sam and pressed a light kiss against her forehead before leaving the office and shutting the door after him.

Sam looked towards the door and a wave of sadness swept over her. Her marriage to Zain was over but maybe she could salvage something from this. That second time with Phil made her realise something, something that could change their lives forever…

**Oooh, what is it that Sam has realised then? There's only one way to find out. Please review :)**


	16. Confessions of the heart

**Heya guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Towards-Tomorrow and Laura (S-Nixon) for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**I meant to mention this at the end of the last chapter but I completely forgot. In this chapter, there are two bona fide TB quotes; the first person to find them will get a prize. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 16- Confessions of the Heart

Phil went over to Sam and Neil's office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled down at Sam, 'do you fancy a bit of lunch in the canteen?' Phil asked.

Sam looked up at Phil and smiled, 'thanks Phil,' she said as she stepped out from behind her desk and followed Phil out of CID.

* * *

'So what happened between you and Zain? What did he say to you?' Phil asked once he and Sam were sat down in the canteen with their lunch.

'We're finished Phil, its over,' Sam replied.

'I'm sorry Sam,' Phil said as he put his hand on top of hers.

The contact between them made tingles shoot through Sam's body. She looked at Phil and smiled up at him as she tried to disguise the feeling she'd just experienced. 'What are you gonna do?' Phil asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know, move on, I suppose,'

Phil smiled at her, he was genuinely sorry that Sam and Zain had split up but his heart was doing backflips, maybe this was his chance.

Phil and Sam finished their lunch about 20minutes later, 'Phil,' Sam started. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'Go on,' Phil replied.

'You remember what happened between us last fortnight?' Phil nodded. 'When you asked me to stay, there was a part of me that wanted to but I didn't because my head was telling me not to, but I think I might have made a mistake,'

'Why's that?'

Sam took a deep breath and looked into Phil's eyes, 'I love you Phil,' she finally said.

Phil smiled at Sam as he let her words wash over him. 'Really?' he asked.

'Look, I'm sorry Phil, I shouldn't have said it, not now,' Sam replied as she began to get up and walk towards the door.

'Sam please!' Phil called after her as he stood up, but it was no use.

He sat back down in his seat after realising that he'd attracted the attention of most of the people in the canteen. He sat down, thinking he'd just blown his chances.

Sam leant against the canteen door, thinking about what she just said to Phil. The only reason that she had said she shouldn't have said it was because she didn't get the reaction she expected from Phil. Sam really, really loved Phil and she hoped that he still felt the same about her.

* * *

Phil went back upstairs to CID a little while later; he entered the office and saw Zain sat at his desk. Zain looked up at him and stood up and began to walk towards him. 'Is there anything in my life you'd like to ruin?' Zain asked.

Phil looked at him, 'why would I want to ruin to your life, I'm your best friend remember,' he replied.

'You forfeited that right when you screwed my wife. Best friends don't do what you did,'

'It wasn't just my decision, I never heard her say no,' Phil said to him.

Zain lost his temper and punched Phil in the side of the face. Phil staggered backwards and into one of the desks. Zain came back at him and continued to punch Phil. Jack came into CID and saw the pair of them scrapping. 'BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!' he shouted at them as he tried to pull the pair of them apart.

Jack eventually managed to restrain Zain. 'DC Nadir, my office now,' he ordered.

Jack let go of him and Zain followed him out of CID. Jack opened his office door and he and Zain stepped inside, 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE!' Jack shouted at Zain just after he shut the office door.

'Phil just said something and I took it a bit too personally,'

'What did he say?'

Zain stayed silent, 'it's personal guv,' he said, he was trying to get out of telling Jack the real reason why they were scrapping.

'Well, when you do feel like telling me what he said, please do make sure you come and tell me!'

'Guv,' Zain said as he turned to leave.

'Oh and Zain!' Jack called.

'What guv?'

'If you don't tell me exactly what happened with DS Hunter, I may be forced to transfer one of you,'

'Fine guv,' Zain said as he slammed the door to the office shut.

Zain went back into CID, Jack following closely. 'DS Hunter!' he called across the office to Phil.

'Yes guv,' Phil said.

'Can I have a word please?'

Phil nodded as he followed Jack out of CID into his office. Phil shut the door behind him and turned to face Jack. 'What happened?' Jack asked.

'Zain just came at me, fists flying,' Phil replied.

'He just told me you said something to him,'

Phil looked guiltily at him. 'Yeah, I did guv,' he admitted.

'What did you say?'

'It's personal guv,' Phil said.

'You know what Phil? It's funny, Zain said the exact same thing and I'll tell you exactly what I told him. If neither of you tell me what you said, DS Hunter, I may be forced to transfer one of you,'

'There's no need for that guv,'

'Why not?'

'You know that I told you yesterday that I'd been offered a position at Specialist Crimes by DI Wilson,' Jack nodded. 'I've decided to accept his offer guv, I start on Monday,' Phil said.

'Well, I can't say I expected this Phil but…I'm pleased for you all the same,' Jack said, his whole attitude changed.

'Thanks guv,' Phil said as he turned to leave the office.

'Oh and Phil,' Jack called.

Phil turned around, 'do you wanna make a complaint about this assault?'

Phil shook his head, 'no guv,' he said as he opened the office door and left.

* * *

An hour later, Jack walked into the main CID office and knocked on Sam and Neil's office door. 'Come in!' he heard Sam call.

Jack opened the door and stepped into the office, 'Sam, can I have a word?' he asked.

'Yeah sure guv, shut the door,' Sam replied.

Jack shut the door and then turned to face Sam. 'What is this about guv? 'Cos I get the feeling it's something quite official,' she finally said.

'It is,' Jack replied. 'Did Phil tell you he'd been offered a position at Specialist Crimes?'

Sam nodded, 'he told me he'd been offered a position and that he was thinking about taking it, why? What's happened?'

'He's taken it,'

Sam felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back. 'Has he?' she asked, it was all she could do to keep her voice level and stop all the emotion that was building up inside her from spilling out.

Jack nodded, 'well thanks for letting me know guv,' Sam smiled at him.

Jack smiled back at her as went to open the door and left the office.

Sam waited until Jack had closed the door once more before she put her head in her hands and let the tears that she'd held back during the latter part of her conversation with Jack fall. She'd laid how she felt for Phil on the line and now all Sam felt was used, completely and utterly used. Sam was grateful for the fact that she'd decided to wear waterproof mascara that day, the fact that that morning, her marriage was on the brink of collapse gave Sam an excuse to wear it. Once she'd dried her eyes, there was only one thing that she wanted to do; talk to Phil, she had to know what had driven him to this decision…

Sam walked over to Phil and bent over to talk to him, her soft breath catching his neck as she said: 'I need a word Phil, my office now.'

Phil followed Sam into the office and closed the door behind him. 'That obviously worked didn't it, saying I love you,' Sam said.

'Sam…' Phil started.

'How could you?' Sam exploded. 'How could you do that to me Phil? I told you that I love you and now it seems like you're prepared to leave it all behind,'

'It's not what you think,' Phil quietly replied.

'Oh really, so put me straight then Phil,'

'Have you not heard what happened?' Phil asked, gesturing towards his cheek where a bruise was beginning to form.

'Oh God!' Sam exclaimed. 'What happened?'

'Zain did it. I was trying to explain things to him and I said something I probably shouldn't have said…'

'What did you say?' Sam asked, cutting over him.

'I told him that 'It wasn't just my decision, I never heard her say no'…' Sam shook her head incredulously at him. '…and he went for me. I didn't tell the DCI that when he pulled me in and he told me that if he didn't find out what provoked the fight, he might be forced into transferring one of us,' Phil explained.

'So it's not because of what I told you?'

Phil walked over to Sam and pressed a light kiss against her forehead, 'no, it's definitely not because of what you said Sam…I love you too, you know I do,' he said.

'What happens now?'

'I'm still going Sam…but I don't wanna go without you,'

'What are you trying to say Phil?'

Phil cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He gazed into Sam's eyes as he spoke, 'I want you to come with me Sam,' Phil replied. 'I want us to be together.'

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! What will Sam say? Will she say yes or no? There's only one way to find out. Please review and merry Christmas to you all! xxx**


End file.
